hehe
by Mileenalova125
Summary: I DONT NOW WHAT TO DO


Search

bunbunny678AccountMy VideosFavoritesPlaylists bunbunny678AccountVideos, Favorites, and Playlists Sign Out

QuickList (0) Subscriptions History Upload

Home Videos Channels Shows

Change Player Size

Watch this video in a new window

shadow is happy

Hello, you either have JavaScript turned off or an old version of Adobe's Flash Player. Get the latest Flash player.

Subscribe

Unsubscribe

lightskitty  
October 02, 2008

(more info)

(less info)

**Want to Subscribe?**  
Sign In or Sign Up now!

happy yay XD ...

happy yay XD  
...

Category: Film & Animation

Tags:

shadow sonic sonadow animation flash

URL

Embed

Customize

Loading...

More From: lightskitty

Loading...

Play All Stop Autoplaying | Play Next Play Next

QuickList(0)

1

Clear | Save

Related Videos

Added to  
Quicklist0:26

Sonadow Shortie

926 views

DarkYamixYami

Added to  
Quicklist2:27

SSBB Flash 2: Sonic thanks Link

380,103 views

Dragonrider13025

Added to  
Quicklist3:47

Sonadow - Malchik Gay

28,757 views

narutachan

Added to  
Quicklist3:29

Sonadow - Down [[Playing around with WMM]]

4,383 views

choochi13

Added to  
Quicklist0:08

Sonadow in Sonic 2006?

109,324 views

ChocoboKitsune

Added to  
Quicklist2:05

shadow sings happy working song

196 views

evetherabbit11

Added to  
Quicklist0:58

Sonadow

1,796 views

vidgamefreak45

Added to  
Quicklist4:45

Shadow is Sonic´s "Angel of Darkness"

16,439 views

SonadowMarsu

Added to  
Quicklist1:24

Spongebob MetalPants Theme Song

123,248 views

elementsk8r919

Added to  
Quicklist1:06

The Gir Song

1,046,947 views

misunderstoodshadow

Added to  
Quicklist4:15

sonadow - no you hang up

98,165 views

sonadowclub

Added to  
Quicklist10:11

Ask Sonic or Shadow Episode 6 (Part 1)

1,619 views

asksonicorshadow

Added to  
Quicklist1:17

sonadow

2,919 views

Haleyandsonictogther

Added to  
Quicklist2:11

SasuNaru oekaki

152 views

lightskitty

Added to  
Quicklist3:50

Tikal and Shadow-Fotografia(Happy bday TiBleam)

3,001 views

Tikal12

Added to  
Quicklist4:45

Sonadow

12,773 views

MomokoSweet

Added to  
Quicklist5:15

Sonic Chatroom #3

8,805 views

hellmonkey500

Added to  
Quicklist3:22

sonadow - what's your name

23,306 views

sonadowclub

Added to  
Quicklist0:23

Do Something, Silvy Sonilver

346 views

GiniXD

Added to  
Quicklist1:09

just danceing

160 views

bahamama88

Loading...

See all related videos

Featured Videos

Added to  
Quicklist7:39

Outfit of the Day and Mini Haul

92,059 views

fafinettex3

Added to  
Quicklist2:24

Adults Go Wild Over Latest In Childrens Picture...

138,443 views

TheOnion

Added to  
Quicklist1:52

Like Riding a Bike (DiGiTS - Ep. 18)

228,433 views

digitsshow

9 ratings

1,151 views

Like to rate videos and let people know what you think? Automatically share your ratings, favorites, and more on Facebook, Twitter, and Google Reader with YouTube Autoshare.

Try Autoshare What is Autoshare?

Autoshare makes certain YouTube activities public on the services you choose. Select only the services you are comfortable with - like Facebook, Twitter, or Google Reader - to let your friends know what you like on YouTube. You can turn Autoshare off at any time.

Favorite

Share

Playlists

Flag

(more share options)

fewer share options

Send Video

Facebook

Bebo

Facebook

Bebo

MySpace

Twitter

orkut

Live Spaces

Digg

StumbleUpon

Like to share videos with friends? Automatically share your ratings, favorites, and more on Facebook, Twitter, and Google Reader with YouTube Autoshare.

Try Autoshare What is Autoshare?

Autoshare makes certain YouTube activities public on the services you choose. Select only the services you are comfortable with - like Facebook, Twitter, or Google Reader - to let your friends know what you like on YouTube. You can turn Autoshare off at any time.

This video will appear on your blog shortly.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Thank you for sharing this video!

Saving...

Close

This video has been **added** to your Favorites. (Undo)

Close

This video has been **removed** from your Favorites. (Undo)

Loading...

The video has been added to your playlist.

Loading...

Statistics & Data

Loading...

Post a Video Response

Video Responses (0)

This video has **no Responses**. Be the first to Post a Video Response.

Post a Text Comment

Text Comments (5) Options

Loading...

kaawaiinekomimi (3 weeks ago) Show Hide

0

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

this is just brilliant xD lolz  
5 stars

DragonLuver4Life (9 months ago) Show Hide

+1

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

what is name of song

milesprower0 (10 months ago) Show Hide

+1

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

lol the ending was SO random XD lol

sinicathehedgehog89 (10 months ago) Show Hide

+1

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

why is shadow holding sonic's hand lol

demorta (1 year ago) Show Hide

0

Marked as spam

Reply | Spam

okaaay lol

**Showing 5** of 5 comments

Show More Comments

View All 5 comments

Post a Video Response

Comment on this video

Like to comment and let people know what you think?

Try Autoshare What is Autoshare?

Autoshare makes certain YouTube activities public on the services you choose. Select only the services you are comfortable with - like Facebook, Twitter, or Google Reader - to let your friends know what you like on YouTube. You can turn Autoshare off at any time.

Try YouTube in a fast, new web browser!

Download Google Chrome for PC

Search

YouTube Programs Help Policy Discover Contact Us Advertising **Get Help** Privacy Policy YouTube on Your Phone YouTube Store Developers YouTube Handbook Terms of Service YouTube on Your Site Press Room Partnerships Community Help Forums Copyright Notices YouTube on Your TV Business Blog Content Management Safety Center Community Guidelines YouTube RSS Feeds YouTube Blog Creator's Corner TestTube

Add YouTube to your Google homepage

Current Location: **UK Show locations**

**Loading...**

**Current Language: ****English Show languages**

******Loading...**

******© 2009 YouTube, LLC**


End file.
